Hierarchy
by Hierarchia
Summary: Yazoo and Kadaj transfer to a new school after moving away from 'North', unknown to certain rules existing amongst the students. With Genesis, Vincent and Cloud making their lives hell they find themselves at the bottom of the hierarchy. How to deal?YAOI


"If anything is wrong let me know, hm?" Yazoo murmurs to his little brother as they are standing in front of a school.

After moving to this new town, Midgar, their older brother Loz had immediately signed the two up for the nearest school to get the education they're still supposed to receive.

"Yeah, yeah." Kadaj rolls his eyes in an impatient manner. "I'm not a little kid, Yazoo. I can manage myself just fine."

"Just saying." Yazoo shrugs lightly, brushing his long silver hair out of his bright green slitted eyes in a casual manner before glancing around.

The school is big but they decided to come a bit early. Well, Yazoo decided to come a bit early, Kadaj just tagged along. While Yazoo isn't favourable of getting tardy, Kadaj doesn't really care much, he just doesn't like to go to a weird place he doesn't know on his own. He can manage, though. Surely he can...

"I guess we'll meet up in the cafeteria in the breaks?" the shorter one comments boredly.

Yazoo nods in confirmation. He's not quite social so to him it wouldn't matter much if he were to sit alone, but he knows his brother, his darling little brother; Kadaj will create the biggest ruckus around if he's alone and bored out of his mind. It's in Yazoo's best interest to avoid that.

"Well, I guess that's all then..." The oldest murmurs, brushing his hair out of his eyes once again after it fell back.

"Great, so I'm excused?" Kadaj asks, sarcasm lacing his words.

Yazoo merely shrugs at this. He can understand the impatience of the younger, though sometimes it just wears on his nerves... Only sometimes, though. Being patient is a blessing when blood links you to Kadaj Crescent.

* * *

Cloud closes his locker before glaring at Vincent at the news the other brings him. "Please tell me you're kidding…" he grits out.

Vincent just laughs before smiling at the blond. "I'm not; I heard it from Genesis who heard it from someone. Didn't listen to who he got it from but you know how it is; what he finds out is often true."

"No fucking way." Cloud growls "How can they do this to me."

"To you?" Vincent asks, raising an eyebrow. "I don't really think that two new guys really have anything to do with you." He continues.

"How can you say that?" Cloud asks, no, demands.

"Easy." Vincent shrugs "I opened my mouth." He laughs at the blonde again, though continues soon after "But seriously, maybe this is a good new; two new guys to put in place." He offers, showing Cloud the possibility two new guys added to the school have to offer.

Cloud eyes Vincent for a moment before a small smile starts to form on his lips. "I didn't think of it like that." He admits. "They need to be taught where their place in this school is, don't they?"

**

* * *

  
DC** I'm left all by myself! T.T ¤kicks Neg who is in bed¤ Honesly ¤huff¤  
Well, anyway~ This is the first chapter- no, wait, not really… It's the intro, though; shows who's at what point in the story, yadda yadda, in a grand total of like… 492 words xD  
It does, however, show how we do things :3  
I edited the posts a bit so they fit each other since everyone has their own writing style and am currently waiting for Neg to come online so she can get like… half a heart attack to see it's up ¤cackles¤  
Originally, we were going to wait until at least 1000 words, but I figured; hey… what the hell. Might as well get the real story started after this…

* * *

  
Just some facts!  
- In this story we adjusted ages to get certain people in the same class.  
- This will be a YAOI story, yet the pairings won't be mentioned so far…  
- Neither of us have English as a mother language; forgive and forget? :3

Should you have any suggestions or an idea you think might work for us, then by all means; share it! We like to see what people think of this story and what kind of things they want to see later on, even though we have the main plot all figured out; we'll try to make as many readers as we can happy.  
Got some other questions? No problem; one of the only questions we probably won't be able to answer is when we're going to update since this is done in an RP style, then needs to be edited, then put up and believe it or not, but… We actually have lives… :p


End file.
